WNCT
WNCT-TV is a dual CBS/CW+-affiliated television station licensed to Greenville, North Carolina, United States and serving Eastern North Carolina's Inner Banks region. It broadcasts a high definition digital signal on VHF channel 10 (or virtual channel 9 via PSIP) from a transmitter in Grifton Township along NC 118. Owned by Nexstar Media Group, WNCT has studios on South Evans Street in Greenville. History The station signed-on December 22, 1953 and aired an analog signal on VHF channel 9. It is the fourth-oldest continuously operating television station in North Carolina (behind Charlotte's WBTV, Greensboro's WFMY-TV, and Winston-Salem's WXII-TV) and the oldest station in the eastern part of the state. The station was originally owned by The Daily Reflector along with WGTC radio (1590 AM and beginning in 1963, 107.7 FM). It has always been a primary CBS affiliate but also carried some ABC shows along with Washington-based NBC outlet WITN-TV (channel 7). It became an exclusive CBS affiliate when WNBE-TV (channel 12, now WCTI-TV) signed-on from New Bern in 1963. WNCT maintained a secondary relation with DuMont from 1953 until the network shut down in 1955. From 1959 until 1998, it aired a weekday morning talk show known as Carolina Today, which included local hosts such as Judge Charles H. Whedbee. WNCT was the first station in the area to broadcast in color. Roy H. Park bought The Daily Reflector and WNCT in 1961, followed by WGTC radio in 1963. The radio stations changed their calls to WNCT-AM-FM by 1965, at which time the TV station added the "-TV" suffix to its callsign. The television station remained the flagship of Park Communications until it merged with Media General in 1997. It served part of the Wilmington market (mostly Pender County) until that city got its own CBS affiliate, WJKA-TV, in 1984. When that outlet switched to Fox in 1994 and became WSFX-TV, WNCT resumed serving as the default CBS affiliate for parts of the Wilmington area until low-powered WILM-LP (now WILM-LD) signed-on in 2000. However, WNCT still served some parts of that area which could not obtain WILM's off-air signal and/or on cable until 2017 when WWAY acquired the CBS affiliation for its second digital subchannel. The station's CBS high definition signal was picked up by DirecTV on January 7, 2009 and this is also carried on Dish Network. WNCT's broadcasts became digital-only, effective June 12, 2009. On that date at 6:30 in the evening, the station signed-off its analog signal for the final time. WNCT-DT2 WNCT-DT2, branded on-air as Eastern North Carolina CW, is the CW-affiliated second digital subchannel of WNCT-TV, broadcasting in 720p high definition on VHF channel 10.2 (or virtual channel 9.2 via PSIP). The subchannel originally served as a non-audio feed of WNCT's regional Doppler weather radar known as "Live VIPIR 9". On January 24, 2006, CBS Corporation (which split from Viacom after 2005) and Warner Bros. Television (the company which owned The WB) announced they then would cease operating the UPN and The WB networks and combine their resources to create a programming service entitled The CW. The letters would represent the first initial of the new network's respective corporate parents. WCTI offered UPN on its third digital subchannel while The WB aired on cable-only "WGWB". On September 18, WNCT changed its second digital subchannel to become part of The CW through The CW Plus (a similar operation to The WB 100+). Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:The CW Affiliates Category:Channel 9 Category:1953 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953 Category:Greenville/New Bern/Washington/Jacksonville Category:North Carolina Category:Former DuMont Affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Nexstar Media Group Category:VHF Category:CBS North Carolina Category:The CW North Carolina Category:1965 Category:GetTV affiliated stations Category:Escape Affiliates